


As Long As You Drive, I'm Down to Ride (or How to Hookup with your Chauffeur)

by ezzythefangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Dub-con quickly goes into non-con, M/M, Possessiveness, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezzythefangirl/pseuds/ezzythefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd always protect him. No matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year of the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story and my yakuza fic still hasn't been updated. Told my friend about this idea and she yelled at me so I knew I had to write it. (Thanks buddy!) Please enjoy!

Sousuke looked down at the paper in his hands and back up at the enormous mansion looming over him. He sighed deeply. It was now or never. He reached out and rang the doorbell. It wasn’t long before the door opened, revealing a tall, stiff-looking blue haired man. The man pushed up his red glasses before speaking. “Please state your name and business.”

“Uh, Yamazaki Sousuke. I’m here about the chauffeuring job?” The man’s violet eyes quickly scanned Sousuke’s appearance and he nodded, opening the door wider to allow him through. Immediately, Sousuke’s eyes widened. If the outside of the house (could he even call it that?) was a testament to these people’s wealth, he didn’t know what to say about the interior. The parlor he was in was completely Western styled, everything was white, gold or some mix of the two. It was both classy and elegant. He hummed.

“If you’ll follow me, Yamazaki-san.” The man’s voice drew him out of his admiration of the hall. “My name is Ryugazaki Rei. I am the chief servant of the Shigino household.” Sousuke continued to look around as he followed Ryugazaki down the hall. Whoever these Shiginos were, they were absolutely freaking loaded. Still in awe of the house, Sousuke was led into a room with a desk and two chairs. Ryugazaki took a seat behind the desk and gestured for Sousuke to take the one on the opposite side. “Now, Yamazaki-san, how was it that you found out about our need for a chauffeur?”

“One of my friends, Matsuoka Rin, is acquainted with Shigino Kisumi and he told me that they were looking for a chauffeur.” Sousuke hoped that didn’t sound too sketchy.

“ _The_ Matsuoka Rin? The gold-medalist?”

Sousuke smiled slightly. “That would be him. We were childhood friends and even though he’s gone and become Japan’s pride and joy, we still keep in touch.”

Rei gave him an impressed look. “Interesting. Were you recently employed and if so, where would that have been, Yamazaki-san?”

“Ono Engineering. They recently had some financial issues and I was one of many let go because of downsizing.”

The man across from him nodded solemnly. “I see. That must have been unfortunate. Had you been looking for jobs before Matsuoka-san referred you to us?”

“Yes, actually. An old swim club I went to when I was younger had an opening for a coaching job and the owner said the position was open if I couldn’t find anything else. Most of the other jobs I looked at weren’t really for me.”

“Well, Yamazaki-san, I—,” but Rei was interrupted when the door behind Sousuke opened.

“Um, Rei? Oh! Sorry, I didn’t realize you were in a meeting.” A timid voice spoke. Curiously, Sousuke began to turn around in his seat. “Kisumi was wondering if…” he trailed off when his bright blue eyes met Sousuke’s teal ones. He blinked owlishly before gasping and smiling. “Sousuke! What’re you doing here?”

“Ai?” Stunned, Sousuke stood. The shorter man ran over and wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s shoulders in an embrace. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Same here.”

“Wait, you two know each other?” Rei questioned. The pair looked at each other, then back at Rei and nodded.

It was Ai who spoke first. “We’ve known each other since we were kids. Sousuke always protected me on the playground.” He laughed lightly. Sousuke looked away, sheepishly. “Don’t be embarrassed, Sou.”

“I mean, it wasn’t all the time…” he muttered.

“It may as well have been.”

~.~

Rei raised an eyebrow at the two. It was like looking at a poster for one of those cheesy romance dramas Nagisa liked to watch. Longing looks with hints of red on both their faces, the comically vast height difference. He could probably fit a nice-sized novel in between them. Sighing, the blue haired man pushed up his glasses with one hand. Things couldn’t possibly get anymore awkward. Of course, Rei was proven immediately wrong.

~.~

“Ai, I sent you to—oh.” A pink-haired man entered the room, quickly taking in the scene before him. Sousuke saw a multitude of emotions cross his face before he finally settled on a smile that seemed not at all genuine. “What’s going on here?” He stepped over to them, pulling Ai to his side, a hand gripping the smaller man’s waist. Sousuke didn’t like him already.

“Oh, Kisumi, this is Sousuke. Yamazaki Sousuke. He’s here for the chauffeur position.”

“Huh. You two seemed pretty friendly just now.” Yep, definitely didn’t like him. Cotton candy hair and amethyst eyes that currently held nothing but thinly veiled contempt for Sousuke. He was fine with that. The feeling was mutual.

“Oh, we’ve been friends since childhood. We kinda lost contact some years back when I went to college but fate brought us back together again, I guess! Isn’t that great?” Ai looked between the two men, an enormous grin on his face.

“Definitely.” Sousuke said at the same time Kisumi bit out, “Absolutely wonderful.”

“Ah, Shigino-san, I haven’t exactly—,” Rei finally spoke up.

“Shown him to his room yet? That’s fine. I’m sure Ai didn’t mean to hinder you.” He looked down expectantly at the silver haired man. Blue eyes widened as his head snapped to look at Rei.

“Oh, no. I’m so sorry, Rei. I didn’t mean to interrupt you or anything.” Rei waved him off.

“It’s quite alright, Nitori-san.”

“Well, we’ll leave you to it. Welcome to our home, Yamazaki-kun. I trust you’ll keep my Ai safe?”

 _His_ Ai? Swallowing down the annoyance he felt, Sousuke replied, “I will do everything in my power to make sure of that.”

“Good.” Kisumi gave him a sly smile, moving his hand conspicuously from Ai’s waist to his wrist. “Come on, Ai.” As the pink haired man led Ai out of the room, Sousuke thought he caught a faint wince on the shorter man’s face. Before he could dwell on it any further, Rei cleared his throat.

“I’ll be showing you to your quarters now. Please follow me.” Back into the hallway, Rei led him down a series of turns, passing various rooms. Sousuke saw a peach haired teen peek his head out of a doorway as they approached it.

“Rei, who’s that?” he quietly asked.

“Hayato-san, this is Yamazaki Sousuke. He’ll be Nitori-san’s new chauffeur.”

“Oh. Um, hello. Nice to meet you.” The boy shyly peeked up at Sousuke’s face.

The teal eyed man bowed, “Nice to meet you as well.” Hayato nodded and slipped back into his room, door shutting quietly behind him.

“Hayato-san is Kisumi-san’s younger brother. Their relationship is complicated, to say the least.” Rei explained. “Don’t ever let me hear you repeat that.”

“Of course.” Finally, they arrived in front of a door, Rei slipping a key out of his pocket to unlock it. “Here you are.” Sousuke stepped inside, in awe of the luxury of a technically servant’s room. There was a queen-sized bed, Western-styled like most of the house, a dresser, television, and a door leading to what he assumed was his own bathroom. Art decorated the walls. His last apartment was nowhere near this nice. He couldn’t even imagine what Kisumi’s—nope, he wasn’t even going to go there. But, speaking of…

“What’s Kisumi’s problem?” Sousuke questioned. Rei sighed, shutting the door.

“ _Shigino-san_ , which is what you will address him as from now on, has a temperament similar to that of his father. Seeing as how his father is a successful businessman, I’m sure you can infer what I mean by that. Any questions you have about the household should be directed to me at all times. As a servant of this household, it is not your place to give advice or comment upon the actions of your masters, unless explicitly asked for by them. Thankfully, you’ll mainly be dealing with Nitori-san who is less of a handful than the Shiginos. Furthermore, your day begins and ends when Nitori-san’s ends. If he is awake, I expect you to be as well. A detailed schedule will be given to you every night for you to review for Nitori-san’s engagements the next day. I expect for him to arrive promptly at every destination. Understood?”

Sousuke nodded. “Anything else?”

“It would be much less difficult for every individual involved, if you would leave your previous relationship with Nitori-san in the past where it belongs. He and Shigino-san will be marrying in seven months.”


	2. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. Just a thousand words of rape. Skip to the bottom if you don't want to see it. There's a little squiggly thing. First time ever writing smut. Once again, I apologize.

Kisumi didn’t let go of his wrist until they were back in the pink-haired man’s bedroom. Ai rubbed his wrist as Kisumi shut the door and locked it. “What the _hell_ was that, Ai?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb with me. You were all hugged up on that guy like some kind of slut.” Ai flinched at Kisumi’s harsh tone.

“N-no, I wasn’t.” he timidly retorted. Kisumi looked at him incredulously, quickly closing the distance between them.

“Yes you fucking were. I saw you.” Ai hated when he got like this. He knew it was easier to just say whatever Kisumi wanted him to but he needed to stand up for Sousuke.

“You’re overreacting. We’re just friends and we haven’t seen each other in years!” Kisumi grabbed his arm, tight enough to the point of pain.

“Ow! Let go!” His other arm was grabbed as he pushed against the taller man’s chest.

“Shut the hell up. You could be sucking his dick for all I know.” Ai attempted to say something but Kisumi cut him off. “You aren’t, right?” His grip tightened on the smaller man’s arms, making Ai bite his trembling lip. He quickly shook his head no. “Good.” Kisumi released his arms and wrapped his own around Ai, pulling their bodies together. “I can’t lose you, Ai.” A kiss was pressed to the side of his neck, making him unconsciously tilt his head away. More kisses trailed down, Ai’s body stiffening as Kisumi slowly unbuttoned his shirt. After sucking a deep mark into his collarbone, violet eyes finally met teary blue ones. “I love you, okay?” Ai was still frozen to the spot, not daring to speak or move. Kisumi pulled at his hair making his head tilt back to look at him. “And you love me, right?”

Ai offered a small, wavering smile, “Yes.” A small gasp let his mouth as Kisumi’s lips harshly pressed against his. He had to push down his urge to gag when Kisumi’s tongue forced its way into his mouth. Hands drifted down his back, briefly cupping his ass before Kisumi lifted him by his thighs, Ai instinctively wrapping his legs around Kisumi’s waist. He could feel Kisumi’s hardness through the man’s dress pants. If he struggled, it would just be worse. Kisumi walked them over to the bed, placing bites along Ai’s neck. Ai bounced as Kisumi dropped him onto the mattress.

“You’re so pretty, baby.” The soft tone of Kisumi’s voice made Ai blush. The taller man leaned over him, taking his hands and pinning them above his head. Kisumi trailed kisses along Ai’s jaw, lightly sucking in some places. Fitting both of Ai’s wrists in one hand, Kisumi used his other to fully open the younger man’s shirt and begin working on his pants. Feeling breath ghosting over his ear, Ai shivered. “I just can’t imagine,” Kisumi began tugging down Ai’s pants and underwear at the same time, “what I’d do,” his fingers dug painfully into the smaller man’s hip, “if someone else had you.”

“Kisumi…” Ai looked into his eyes and smiled, grimacing on the inside, “No one else will have me. I’m yours.” Kisumi smirked and released Ai’s wrists, cupping his face and pulling him in for another rough kiss. Ai knew his lips would be sore from the force Kisumi kept kissing him with.

“Damn straight.” Using both of his hands, Kisumi pulled Ai’s bottoms completely off, leaving him in only his open dress shirt. Ai’s semi hardened even more as it was exposed to the air. Kisumi licked his lips, getting on his knees to spread Ai’s legs and press kisses to his inner thighs. No matter how much he didn’t want this, Ai’s body still responded to Kisumi’s ministrations. He failed to hold in a moan when Kisumi bit into his thigh, just a couple inches from his cock. Small hands pushed into pink hair as Kisumi licked a stripe from Ai’s puckered hole to his balls.

“Ah!”

“You like that, don’t you, baby? Want me to open up your hole with my tongue, hm?” Ai sharply nodded, eyes shut tight. He hated this. Even with all he did, Kisumi could still bring him pleasure against his will. Ai’s hips lifted off the bed as the wet muscle entered him. Kisumi put his forearm across Ai’s abdomen, thrusting his tongue over and over into his ass. One of Ai’s hands twisted in the sheets while the other covered his mouth. Kisumi glanced up, pausing for a moment. “Put your hand down. I wanna hear how good I make you feel.” He went back to licking and sucking at Ai’s hole. The smaller man uncovered his mouth but bit his lip to stifle his moans. Leaning back on his heels, Kisumi pursed his glistening lips.

Ai pushed himself up on his elbows. “Kisumi?”

“I said I wanted to hear you, baby.” He stood up, quickly undoing his pants. “You don’t want to listen to me? Fine. I got something better you can do with your mouth.” As Kisumi pulled out his erect cock, Ai shifted further up the bed, away from him. “Oh…I get it. You don’t want to suck cock unless it’s that Yamazaki guy’s, right?”

“No, that’s not—Kisumi, please.” The pink haired man crawled onto the bed, wrestling Ai around over onto his stomach. “No—stop, Kisumi!”

“Oh now you wanna talk?” Kisumi pulled Ai up by his hair. “Shut the hell up.” he whispered harshly into his ear. Pushing him back down onto the bed, Kisumi held Ai’s hands above his head with one hand and lined his cock up with his entrance with the other.

“K-Kisumi, lube. P-please.” Ai stuttered out. He couldn’t stop him but maybe the taller man would at least prep him a little.

“You’re right. I almost forgot.” As Kisumi reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the tube, Ai breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wouldn’t hurt as much. When he felt the slick tip of Kisumi’s shaft at his entrance, his eyes widened. Kisumi leaned over him again, “I figured you could get yourself wet like the little whore you are.” Immediately, he pushed his entire length into Ai. The smaller man bit into one of the pillows underneath him, screaming. “Oh, yeah. That’s good.” Kisumi moaned. “You’re so tight, baby. Squeezing my cock like that. You know just how I like it.” Tears streamed down Ai’s face as Kisumi pounded into him. His small hands were clenching and unclenching in Kisumi’s grip. He felt like he was tearing in half. Each thrust burned and tugged and pulled at his ass. Kisumi’s free hand gripped his hips as he speed up. The pain made him open his mouth in a silent scream as he sobbed. Whatever arousal had built up in his body was gone. All he could feel was the burning pain spreading from his backside. Ai didn’t think it was possible, but Kisumi’s thrusts became harder and faster. This was how he was going to die. He knew it. Fucked to death by his fiancée. Just as he started feeling like he was losing consciousness from the pain, Kisumi groaned out, “I’m close, baby.” Another few thrusts and Ai could feel his cum shooting into him. “Mmm.” The taller man sighed. Slowly, everything went black.

~.~

When his eyes blinked open, Ai saw the white ceiling of Kisumi’s bedroom. He turned his head to the side to find Kisumi staring right at him. Ai trembled as Kisumi caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. “You’re finally awake. I sort of figured you’d sleep through the night but I’m glad you did wake up. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Like hell he did. Ai sighed, trying to turn onto his side when a sharp pain shot up his back, making him cry out. “I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Kisumi’s arms gently rolled him over. “Better?” Ai silently nodded, glad Kisumi couldn’t see his face. His back was pulled against Kisumi’s chest, a gesture that would have been sweet and protective had it been anyone other than Kisumi. Lips pressed to his shoulder followed my more trailing up to his neck. “I love you, Ai. Please remember that.”

“I-I love you too, Kisumi.” His voice trembled and was fairly hoarse from the screaming he had done. He felt Kisumi sigh behind him and hoped that he didn’t notice the tears steadily slipping out of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Sousuke's first official day on the job.


	3. What Used to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke reminisces about the past. (Also, he somewhat question's his and Ai's career choices.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAhahaha, normal updates? What are thoooooooooooooose? Sorry. College leaves me with little to no free time. I've been writing this in parts for the past couple weeks. I'd love some feedback, just to see if I need to improve on something? Enjoy!

_“Come on, Sousuke! I know you can swing higher than that!” Rin cheerfully yelled. The teal eyed boy laughed and tried to swing as high as his friend next to him._

_“Quit being a baby, Aiichirou!” a child shouted. Sousuke’s brows furrowed as he scanned the playground for the sound of the voice. He spotted a brown haired kid steadily pushing a shorter silver-haired boy who had begun to cry. Sousuke hated bullies. Most people thought he’d be one with how big he was for a nine year-old. But usually he was the one stopping the bullies instead. He quickly dug his heels into the sand below his feet, bringing his swing to a stop._

_“Sousuke?” The boy in question had begun stalking over to the other pair of boys. “Wait for me!” Rin jumped off his swing, landing in crouch before running over with Sousuke._

_The brown haired kid had shoved the smaller boy, causing him to fall on the gravel beneath their feet. “Why are you so weak, Aiichirou?”_

_“How about you pick on someone your own size?” Sousuke interrupted. The bully turned around with a scowl on his face, eyes widening when he saw the taller boy behind him. “Like me.” Instantly, the boy ran off. “Yeah! And don’t come back!” Rin yelled after him._

_Sousuke crouched down next Aiichirou who was still crying. “Hey, are you okay?” The boy sniffled and looked at Sousuke with teary eyes. Suddenly the boy threw himself onto Sousuke and cried harder._

_“T-thank you f-for saving m-me.” He timidly stuttered out. Aiichirou’s words startled Sousuke, who was really unsure what to do with his hands now that he was being hugged fiercely._

_“Um…”_

_“What he means to say is ‘You’re welcome.’ I’m Rin and he’s Sousuke.” The redhead cut in. Aiichirou pulled himself away from Sousuke, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand._

_“Oh. Um, thank you, Sousuke. And I’m sorry for crying on you…”_

_Sousuke looked down at the tear stains on his shirt. “It’s okay. I’m glad I could help. I don’t like bullies.”_

_Aiichirou giggled. “Me either.”Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly._

_“Do you, uh, want to be friends with us?” Aiichirou’s bright blue eyes widened._

_“Really?” Sousuke nodded after looking at Rin who was practically jumping up and down from excitement. “I’d love to!”_

_“Well, we’re gonna be the bestest friends you’ve ever had!” Rin shouted. Aiichirou giggled again. “We’ll protect you all the time! It’ll mostly be Sousuke though cause most people get scared cause of how big he is.” The smaller boy looked up at Sousuke._

_“I’ll always protect you.”_

~.~

Sousuke’s eyes blinked open. If only things could have stayed like they were when the three of them were kids. They had all gone their separate ways years ago, Rin to the world of competitive swimming and Sousuke to a menial office job. No one had heard from Ai after high school. Of course, he and Rin were worried about their friend, wondering where he’d gone and what he was doing.

Well, mystery solved.

The teal eyed man glanced over to the clock. He sighed, pulling himself out of bed. Based on the schedule slipped under his door the previous night, he still had a good two hours before he had to take Ai to a shoot. Realizing that the younger man was a model was somewhat of a shock. He had always been so nervous and shy, especially about his body. One of the reasons Sousuke considered him so brave to join the swim team with him and Rin in high school. It was only curiosity that led him to looking up some of Ai’s former work.  He was surprised to say the least. Sousuke hadn’t been expecting the borderline scandalous ads for different fragrances and underwear he saw. His face burned from embarrassment, not desire, he was sure. Either way, he would never be able to look at the silver haired man without seeing him looking over his shoulder, on his knees with legs spread and a nice pair of black underwear framing his ass. Why they chose that image for a simple ad about men’s cologne, Sousuke would never know. He tried his best to expel such a lewd image from his mind as he showered and got ready. Sousuke was thankful that his roommate, Minami, was kind enough to bring him some clothes the night previous. Rei had explained later on that he’d need to dress professionally each time he drove Ai, preferably a tie. Though, the way he said it, Sousuke didn’t think the tie was optional. He straightened said tie in the mirror, grabbed his suit jacket, and went to leave the room. However, the door flew open before his hand reached the knob.

Rei looked him up and down before nodding. “I see you’re ready. Good job.” Once again, the blue-haired led him down the halls of the Shiginos’ mansion. “I trust you slept well?”

“Yes. I don’t think I’ve ever slept on something that comfortable in my life.” Sousuke joked.

Rei let out an amused hum. “It takes a while to get used to this family’s luxurious tastes.”

“How long have you been here, Rei-san?”

The violet-eyed man stopped walking and turned to Sousuke. “Long enough.” Sousuke wasn’t sure how to respond. “Either way, we don’t want to be late for breakfast.”

Sousuke sighed and continued to follow.


End file.
